[unreadable] [unreadable] This is an application for supplemental funding of Program Project Grant P01 NS035966, "Clinical Pathophysiology of Acute Brain Injury," directed by William J. Powers. The application requests support for the Administrative and Training Core (Core A) to establish web-based resources which promote its research and education aims, (a) by development of the Stroke Trials Directory, an on-line registry of randomized clinical trials in cerebrovascular disease, and (b) by formation of a web-based data sharing archive. Funded by two previous administrative supplements to the current P01 project, the Stroke Trials Directory is a registry of randomized clinical trials in cerebrovascular disease. It is freely available on the internet at www.stroketrials.org. This function will be administered as part of the Core facility (Core A) which currently supports education in clinical stroke research, and will be guided by regular interaction with the PPG faculty investigators and trainees. The directory presently includes listings for over 200 interventions (drugs and procedures) and nearly 600 current and past clinical stroke trials. The web site also provides information about the most commonly used scales for clinical stroke research assessment, and comprehensive directories of major stroke conferences, on-line stroke consensus statements, research funding sources, and other useful links. This application also requests support to develop an internet repository for clinical imaging data (CT, MR, PET), in accordance with the NIH policy on data sharing. We will utilize an existing architecture for retrieval and display of patient-protected image data obtained in past and future PPG research projects. Support of these web initiatives will allow us to better fulfill the PPG educational aims by reaching a wider audience in a cost efficient manner using up-to-date electronic methodology. [unreadable] [unreadable]